User created content is quickly becoming a major component of modern culture, from the emergence of Youtube, Myspace, to homemade commercials appearing on the Super Bowl. One area in which user created and user generated content has not fully infiltrated is the mobile phone and text message industry.
Currently there is not a simple method for text message communication device end users to create system wide-accessible user generated content and services. Various legal, technical, and monetary barriers prevent all but large well-funded entities from creating these types of mobile services.
Methods of using templates to create web pages accessible from standard web browsers are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,673 to Bookman et al. discloses a method and apparatus for generated dynamic Web pages on a Web server by invoking and executing predefined procedural packages stored in a database. In Bookman, et al., an object request is received on by a Web server that activates a Web agent which in turn invokes and executes a predefined procedural package to retrieve data from a data repository, and format the data as HTML output. U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,433 discloses a method for creating and editing a Web site in a client-server computer network using customizable templates. The templates contain a multitude of editable objects or elements. A template is then selected upon which the new Web site will be based. The Web site with the customized elements is then published on the World Wide Web. U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,680 discloses a software tool for simplifying the creation of Web sites. The tool comprises a plurality of pre-stored templates, comprising HTML formatting code, text, fields and formulas.
None of the prior art above allows for the text message communication device based customization or execution of applications and services on the websites. Methods do exist for controlling mobile services via a text message communication device. The traditional way that a text message communication device user accesses mobile services is through a text message to a phone number specific to that service. This method is referred to as a static system. In this system, either a conventional telephone access number may be used or a “shortcode” access number. The phone number of the requester is not considered. A second traditional means for controlling mobile services via a text message communication device is through keywords associated with each access number. This method is referred to as the keyword system. For instance, to receive “Joke of the Day” texts, if one were so inclined, one might text the word “JOKE” to a specific access number. Once the text message communication device user texts the keyword to the phone number or shortcode, the mobile service associated with the keyword texted is executed.
The disadvantages to the above systems are that there is a limited number of access numbers that may be used, thereby limiting the potential of the static system. Thus, the use of the keyword system has become quite common, but this system requires additional steps on the part of user, such as remembering and successfully entering both an access number and a keyword. Additionally, the most common text message communication device, the mobile phone, typically only allows for storage of a phone number and a name associated therewith. Thus, the user would have to remember the keyword and corresponding phone number for each mobile service accessed.
One objective of the present invention is to provide a template-based simple-to-use mechanism to allow text message communication device end users to create their own individual mobile content that can be shared and accessed by others.
A further objective of the present invention is to overcome various technical and monetary obstacles to the user-creation and implementation of mobile phone services by utilizing a mobile phone carrier's current SMS and MMS infrastructure.
A still further objective of the present invention is to increase the usage of text messaging by mapping text messages to user generated content.
A still further object of the invention is to allow text message communication device users to access an increased number of mobile services without requiring a keyword-based system.
A still further objective of the present invention is to lower the level of programming skill and computer expertise required to create mobile device services.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.